Consummation Morning
by Queen Kordeilia
Summary: The morning after the dreaded royal consummation, Shayla's perverted husband still wants some more. Does he get his way? Compliant to 'A Princess and Her Protector.' Takes place within chapter 30. Rated M for sex. WARNING: THIS IS A SHAYLAxVIKTOR STORY.


Shayla woke up to the feeling of something rubbing her entrance. Fully opening her eyes, she saw a lustful Viktor rubbing the tip of his shaft against the entrance of her quim.

"What are you doing?"

"Making an heir."

"We already did it last night."

"Fucking again will increase the chances."

"I do not want to."

"Remember, I can tell your father any time."

Shayla thought back to what Kendall said and realised she had been right. Viktor would be gone in a few hours. Then he wouldn't be able to bother her.

"Okay. Fuck me," she offered, spreading her legs out and squeezing her own breasts.

Viktor hastily moved her hands away and entered her with his shaft. Once he was in there, Shayla turned on her side, her back facing him. Before he could pull her onto her back again, she stuck her leg up in the air. Viktor was impressed and gripped her leg, pushing his shaft inside her again. Satisfied with the new angle, he pounded into her wildly, his shaft occasionally slipping out. She moaned as he hit the right spot and urged herself to think of Merrick. She had to come, otherwise the fluids wouldn't meet and there would be no conception. After about half a minute, Viktor came and Shayla quickly followed, remembering how Merrick made her feel in bed.

Shayla knew he wouldn't stop there and was proven right. Not long after, Viktor pulled his shaft out of her and then pointed it towards her.

"It will be better on the floor," she insisted, getting off the bed and kneeling on the floor. Viktor stood in front of her, his shaft hanging in front of her. She raised herself on her knees and took his shaft in between her breasts. She then began to move up and down, making him groan in pleasure. Shayla flicked out her tongue and licked the tip of the shaft, making Viktor go over the edge. She let him release his load all over her chest.

Viktor fell to the floor and licked her chest like an eager dog, wanting to taste his own seed. Before he could kiss Shayla, she turned away from him and got on all fours. He could have sex with her but he wasn't going to kiss her. She could feel detached during sex but not kissing. Her lips were for solely Merrick's own.

Fortunately, Viktor decided not to take her in the arse this time. He took her in the quim. It was a good thing that he didn't have the ability to thrust as long as Merrick. It made the whole ordeal just a little more bearable.

Oh how she longed to feel Merrick inside her, to feel his lips on her quim, to wrap her lips around his gorgeous long and thick shaft. She moaned really loudly, turned on by her thoughts.

"Oh my darling. You are so wet for me," her husband exclaimed. He gave her no warning as he stuck three fingers inside her quim and started to thrust. Three minutes later, Shayla held back tears as she released her juices on his fingers. He quickly shot forward and sucked all of the liquid oozing out of her soaked quim.

What more could he want now? He'd already been in her quim, her mouth and between her breasts all in one morning. She hoped it wouldn't be her arse. It still hurt from the last time.

"What else?" she asked as he licked her quim.

"Ride me."

Shayla watched as Viktor lay down on the bed and pumped his own shaft with his hand. She climbed over him and he guided her onto his shaft. Facing away from her husband, the Princess sat on his shaft. This was the most impersonal way of riding him. She was spared the sight of seeing his ugly lustful face.

It didn't take long for Viktor to release again. Shayla tried her best to come in unison with him and succeeded. She was fortunate that her husband wasn't young like Merrick, who could make love to her all night through to the morning. Shayla smiled remembering the time she got no sleep because she and Merrick could not keep their hands off each other.

"You are finished?" Shayla asked, lifting herself off him and wriggling her butt in his face on purpose.

Viktor licked his lips as Shayla lay back on the bed, her breasts in plain view and her legs unintentionally spread out. He cursed his limp unresponsive shaft. Before he lay with her, he had told himself he only needed to sleep with her once to conceive an heir. But ever since he entered her for the first time, he became addicted to her. He wished he could fuck her again but he was too tired. Plus he had to get to the war and initiate the next phase of his plan.

Still... One more time. Just when Shayla thought she was free of Viktor, he hungrily devoured the lips of her nether region. She sighed in exasperation which he misinterpreted as a sigh of pleasure.

"You will forget your other lover," he growled lustfully against her quim. Shayla rolled her eyes and grimaced when Viktor started lapping at her quim like a dog. She honestly wouldn't have been surprised if he started panting.

Shayla let out a few fake moans and forced herself to come. Merrick's hands. His shaft. His eyes. His hair. His voice. Everything about him that turned her on. She sighed in relief when something familiar tightened deep inside her and eventually erupted. This time, her moans were real.

Viktor guffawed, clearly thinking it was he who caused her pleasure.

"Should I?" Shayla asked, pointing towards his hardened shaft. He nodded zealously. She sat up as he sat back against the bed frame. She leaned down until her eyes were level with his shaft. "I love this," she lied seductively, kissing the tip of it.

"What?" he questioned with a moan.

"Your manhood," she replied before taking it into her mouth. It wasn't too hard to please Viktor. All it took was a few strokes of her tongue on her shaft and massaging his balls until he released his seed in her mouth.

She wanted to spit the bitter liquid out of her mouth but how could she do that without revealing that she found it disgusting? Fortunately, Viktor got up and started dressing, giving Shayla the opportunity to spit it out into the washstand next to the bed.

After he was all dressed, she got off the bed and stood in front of him, still naked. Viktor took in the sight of her, lingering on her breasts and quim.

"It is good that you have finally realised that I am far better than your previous lover. I will be back soon and I will demand ALL of my favourite things," he claimed authoritatively. "I might bring a friend back with me next time. Be prepared."

As soon as Viktor left, Shayla fell to the floor and cried. She was a whore. She couldn't believe some of the things she said when they were having sex. She had sounded so wanton.

A friend? He was bringing back a friend? Terror seized her heart. Surely he didn't mean...? In that erotic book from the library, Shayla remembered flicking through the pages and barely registering a picture of two men entering a woman at the same time. One was taking her in the quim and the other in her arse. She then remembered an even worse one, the same as the first, but with a third man thrusting into the woman's mouth. What would happen to her?

When would the nightmare end?


End file.
